Sandtown
Sandtown is the default map in the Respawnables and it is the first map players unlock at level 1. It has been a trademark for the Respawnables which is why it is the background for the mission logs and the background of the poster. It was also renamed Spookytown and Fiesta Town during some updates. Location The Sandtown map takes place in a Middle Eastern market district where you will see sandbags and explosive barrels scattered everywhere. There is also a crashed fighter jet that has had its wing ripped off and will lead you up to a rooftop that provides an advantage point above your enemies. Be careful though because there is limited cover up there from the building across the courtyard. You can hear gunfire from what sounds like fighting further away from the map's location if you listen closely. Strategy The map is good for starters. It is a very small map with various cramped passage ways and two ramps that can provide a view above the battlefield, making it good for close quarters combat or hit and run. It also has two sniping spots that are located near a wrecked fighter jet and one near an Armory which can be accessed after running up the stairs from the building across the armory. The best place to use is the refugee site that is located across the armory, which has two areas of ambush: either from the roof or the lobby. It's recommended not to camp near the sandbags when the explosive barrels are present; but once the barrels have been destroyed it can be used to hold off bots that prefer mid-range combat or as an escape route. Some of the popular guns on this map are Howitzer Gun, Guitar Machine Gun, Blunderbuss, Double Barrel Shotgun and the variants of the Sniper Rifle. Overall this map is suitable for every weapon from every range. Gallery Sand town 1.jpg|Map selection of Sandtown Sandtown 2.jpg|In-game picture of Sandtown notice the wrecked fighter jet Respawnables grenade launcher.jpeg|Sandtown gameplay Sandtown4.jpg|The Fighter Jet seen flying above Sandtown Sandtown respawnables.jpg Fiesta Town Selecting.png|The special re-made map, Fiesta Town!|link=Fiesta Town Screenshot 2015-10-24-13-10-55.png|An in-game look at a part of another re-made map, Spookytown!|link=Spookytown Trivia * There are numerous posters put up on walls around the map. ** One of the posters can also be found in the main menu of the Ultimate Soldier (Update). * Sandtown alongside the Fighter Jet is used when Migrating Hosts. Sandtown can also be seen under the plane during the host migrations. * The Fighter jet has the Respawnables Skull logo drawn on it. * The video to the right shows the glitch where you can fire through the floor of the armory. * The map reassembles the Middle East, Syria to be exact. * The downed aircraft is a cartoonishly depicted A-10 Thunderbolt II by Fairchild Republic. The aircraft is designed for close air support(CAS), that may be the reason why it crashed on the building, it must have been called to target insurgents(such as Whiplash) in a closed sandtown but it was shot down as it tries to make a low altitude sweep and crashed to the building and keeping the fuselage intact. Category:Maps Category:Respawnables